monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Cleo de Nile/Generation 1
Cleo is the daughter of the Mummy and is approximately 5,842 years old (give or take a few years) and is going out with Deuce Gorgon. Personality Cleo is royality, and expects everyone to treat her like it. She is stuck up, too. Usually, her attitude is selfish, arrogant, and unkind. She probably is like this because she is an ancient princess and is used to being treated as royalty. She is shown to be highly competitive and downright difficult to get along with. She has a rivalry with Clawdeen Wolf, which, according to Ghoulia Yelps's diary, began when Cleo dumped Clawdeen's brother, Clawd, and started dating Deuce Gorgon the next day. Cleo likes to try to trick the other girls or get them in trouble but her efforts always fail. However, she has been shown to have a heart of gold every now and then. She is kind to Ghoulia Yelps and helps her to overcome her shyness. (Although she has been known to take advantage of Ghoulia and uses her as a personal assistant.) She can work well with the others if they share a common goal, (like trying to avoid the gym teacher or helping Draculaura find her 'perfect guy'), in which case she becomes the de facto leader of the gang. She shows she can be a highly effective organizer and leader, she just needs to learn how to get along better with others. In the first season webisodes, Cleo is primarily played as an antagonist. However, in the second season she is finally confronted with her own uncompromising, overbearing nature when the regular Fearleading Squad resigns. Afterward, she slowly starts to become more accepting and accommodating toward Frankie and the girls. When she gets really upset, Cleo lets loose a glass-shattering super forceful scream and strangely enough in more severe cases starts obsessively cleaning things, like polishing the trophies in the trophy case. This and her rigid perfectionism could be an indication of strong OCD. There are also hints in the Webisodes about Cleo's fear of the dark, which she writes about in her diary. Portrayals In the webisodes and Monster High movie New Ghoul @ School, Cleo's voice is provided by Salli Saffioti, who ironically also provides the voice for Clawdeen Wolf. In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The mummy girl is played by Megan Mackenzi. Physical Description Cleo de Nile has flowing black hair with gold highlights. She has dark, tanned skin, and blue eyes. She always wears a crystal birthmark. Classic Monster Cleo de Nile is the child of Imhotep, the mummy from [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0023245/ Universal's 1932 film The Mummy], directed by Karl Freund and starring Boris Karloff. The story of The Mummy'' concerns an archaeological dig which discovers the remains of the Egyptian prince Imhotep. When a member of the expedition reads aloud the Scroll of Thoth, the mummy is brought back to life; he then spends his time searching for the reincarnation of his lover, an ancient princess. While the princess in ''The Mummy looks very similar, the most famous portrayal of the character came from Elizabeth Taylor in 1964. Cleo de Nile's style clearly reflects the dark hair with bangs, jewelry and style, and certainly the haughty attitude of the Egyptian princess. File:Zita.jpg|Zita Johann in The Mummy, 1932 File:Cleopatra.jpg|Elizabeth Taylor in Cleopatra, 1964 Relationships Family Cleo lives with her father "in this palace that looks like a movie set with servants and all. . . .they're like rockstars or something." Holt Hyde's Diary, August 1st In the books, her Dad's name is Ramses de Nile, an antiques dealer. Friends Cleo's attitude means she sometimes has an uneasy relationship with the ghouls of Monster High, but they are all friendly with her, except for Clawdeen Wolf. Clawdeen is angry with Cleo for dumping her brother Clawd,Ghoulia Yelps's Diary, August 15th though they can be civil when required.Lagoona Blue's Diary, July 21st She is particular friends with Ghoulia Yelps, and they even plan their school schedules together.Ghoulia Yelps's Diary, September 1st Ghoulia often serves as Cleo's personal assistant (Fear Squad). Cleo sometimes takes Ghoulia for granted, and on several occasions takes advantage of her (Copy Canine, Mad Science Fair).Since Lagoona Blue is a warm-hearted person, she seems to get along easily with Cleo and Cleo never did anything bad to her. Pet Cleo de Nile's pet is a snake named Hissette. Who's attitude reflects Cleo's attitude Romance Cleo is dating Deuce Gorgon. She used to date Clawdeen Wolf's brother Clawd, but according to Ghoulia it ended badly. She said that it doesn't help that Cleo started dating Deuce the next day.Ghoulia Yelps's Diary, August 15th Cleo de Nile in the Monster High books In the book, Cleo is much nicer to the other girls, even Clawdeen , with whom she made her first appearence with. You see her more with Clawdeen in the books. Also Cleo's name is Cleopatra de Nile in "Ghoul Next Door". Cleo and Melody have a constant feud, started with Melody accidentally bumping into Cleo in the school cafeteria. Cleo kisses Jackson, turning him into DJ, and Melody eventually starts using Deuce against her. Cleo helps out with Frankie trying to get the RADs out of hiding when she learns Deuce is going to the Monster Mash with Melody. It is said that Cleo's full name is Cleopatra De Nile. Cleo also calls Melody "Melodork" in the first book and in the second book, although at the end she ends up trusting Melody. Cleo's Student Files Personality File Cleo is haughty, demanding and regal which benifits her royal linage. While she execpts to be deferred to, she also possesses a certian nobeless oblige reasulting in acts of great kindness and generosity on her part. Parental Participation Cleo's father is the chairman of the MH construction committee and oversees all new building plans. Publically her appears aloof and uninterested in the mundane happenings at MH but coincidentally much of the business he has here seems to correspond with the events where Cleo is involved. Academic Standing As a child, Cleo was tutored by the greatest in her father's kingdom. This tutoring has given her a broad knowledge of many subjects although she really excels in dead languages and geometry. Cleo's biggest hurdle has been the realization that we don't allow servants to do homework or take tests for our students. Social Interaction Cleo is a princess but she is not a mean ghoul. This has allowed her to establish genuine realtionships fellow students who can "let Cleo be Cleo" even when "her imperial bossiness" forgets at Monster High she's just one of the ghouls. Overall Cleo de Nile has great leadership potential and seems to have escaped the traps that can turn rulers into tyrants. Cleo is the personafication of a teenage monster with a pedigree who is learning respect is based not on birthright but on actions. Cleo's Official Facebook Description Cleo totally rules Monster High. She’s the daughter of The Mummy and her tightly wound wrappings are not only a sign of her monster heritage, but are also a royally awesome fashion statement. She has to be careful though – if she’s not wrapped in at least one bandage, she’ll disappear into dust. Technically, the ghoul is 5,842 years-old but is only now getting the chance to be a teenager (can you believe she was perfectly preserved in a royal burial chamber for thousands of years?). Thanks to many years in totally tight quarters, she’s way afraid of the dark… but don’t tell her I told you that. Her Egyptian cobra, Hissette can be a little ghastly from time to time, but I hear her hiss is way worse than her bite. Clothing cleobasic.JPG|Cleo basic Picture_410.png|Cleo Dawn of the Dance cleodenilegloombeachboxart.jpg|Cleo de Nile Gloom Beach 225492 126619900749166 100002034693740 191484 579879 n.jpg|Cleo de Nile Dead Tired DT.jpg|Cleo Dead Tired in box. Most likely final product. MH-monster-high-19735721-358-258.png MH-wallpapers-monster-high-17892099-1403-795.jpg Basic Cleo wears a strapless jumpsuit made of yellow-colored mummy wrappings, and a blue wrapped transparent top. She carries her phone on a strap on her thigh. She accessorizes with gold jewelry and mummy wrappings. Dawn of the Dance Cleo wears a green and yellow off-the-shoulder dress with one sleeve, and tights on one leg, with green shoes with little diamonds on the heels. The doll comes with a gold iCoffin, and a pyramid shaped purse Gloom Beach Cleo wears a yellow and black striped two-piece bathing suit with a strap across the abdomen, a matching leg warmer on her left leg, and a matching wrist warmer on her right arm. Her sunglasses, waist wrap, lipstick and toe sandals are teal blue. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail. Dead Tired Cleo wears a teal mixed with gold-yellow colored pajamas. She has one matching arm warmer. She has teal slippers and a yellow-gold eye mask eyes on it. She has a round gold bracelet on her arm. She comes with a teal pyramid shaped nightlight. Trivia Cleo de Nile Gallery ThumbnailCAP815VH.jpg|Cleo de Nile's Friends doll. 157307 1282183843674 500 278.jpg|"Boring." Screen shot 2010-12-10 at 3.00.31 PM.png|Cleo de Nile texting Draculaura CleodeNilepaperbag.png|Cleo de Nile wearing a paper bag Cleo de Nile 2 by Jopsy97.jpg|Angry Cleo 24925742 jpeg_preview_large.jpg|Cleo staring at Frankie in Fear Squad. 4596681179_ebaec4a7e6.jpg|Cleo gaping at Frankie in Fear Squad. 39563 159746497378365 100000290466372 420693 2392239 n.jpg|Cleo's earring stuck in her locker. 4597283674_d589ba2bfa.jpg|Cleo de Nile growling at her attempt failing. Cleo-De-Nile-monster-high-19828121-271-334.jpg|Cleo de Nile in Fear-A-Mid Power. Cleo-De-Nile-monster-high-19828122-412-318.jpg|"...But will be just right for you." The-Hot-Boy-monster-high-club-14846261-731-416.jpg|Cleo de Nile making Draculaura "memorable" in The Hot Boy. Clawditions-monster-high-club-14848207-754-415.jpg|Cleo de Nile auditioning after spilling marbles, ruining Clawdeen's audition in Clawditions. Clawditions-monster-high-club-14848203-754-419.jpg|Cleo and Clawdeen injured in Clawditions. GhouliaBathingSuit.jpg|Cleo in her Gloom Beach outfit in the webisodes. C.jpg|Cleo's School's Out promo Cleo de Nile 26.jpg Cleo de Nile 30.jpg Cleo-De-Nile-monster-high-19828123-299-323.jpg|Cleo worried before Ghoulia runs over in Fear-A-Mid Power. Queenofthescammed.jpg|Cleo accepting the applause from the Monster High students in Queen of the Scammed. 5.jpg GhoulNextDoor-bookcover.jpg|Monster High 2nd book Screenshot2010-10-20at94439PM.png|Cleo giving a snarl to Clawdeen, Draculaura, and Frankie during the theme song. 915228170.jpeg|Cleo Pressurring Frankie in HooDoo You Like. 524720612.jpeg|The girls group photo in Queen of the Scammed. 691719087.jpeg|"We must have that stick." F8F4F4675A36B48FB4614B Large.jpg Trivia *Cleo is the oldest out of all the Monster High characters (or at least in the cast). *Even thogh Cleo isn't really a nice person, everyone tries to get on her good side (except for Clawdeen who dosen't like her). *Cleo de Nile is the only character known dating someone. *Her best friend is Ghoulia who everyone thinks she treats as a servant then a friend. References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Book Characters Category:Characters in Gloom Beach Category:Characters in Dawn of the Dance Category:Characters in Dead Tired Category:Characters in School's Out Category:Characters Released in 2010 Category:Characters on the Fear Squad